<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slayer PMC and Feral Wolves Lore by LoneWolfAlex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736483">Slayer PMC and Feral Wolves Lore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfAlex/pseuds/LoneWolfAlex'>LoneWolfAlex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWolfAlex/pseuds/LoneWolfAlex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some lore I wrote for GTA Online.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slayer PMC and Feral Wolves Lore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slayer PMC, also known as Slayer Security Consulting is a private military company founded by Carl Morris and Kevin Wesley. The company is based in United States, headquartered in where is unknown due to most of its contractors are foreign nationalities, such as British, Irish, South Africans, Germans, Polish and more.</p>
<p>Slayer PMC was founded in 1990s by Carl Morris, a former Army Ranger and Kevin Wesley, a former Delta operator, to assist the government by protecting its interests on foreign soils such as guarding the oil pumps in the Middle East, VIP protection and maritime service. Year of operating off shores have granted them the clearance to operate on American soils, before the clearance were given to them, they were accused of manslaughters in the Middle East, causing them to lose their clearance and then another private military company, Merryweather Security, subsequently took over the clearance.</p>
<p>The company went bankrupt after the accusation and few months later, Carl Morris went missing, Kevin takes up the CEO role of the company. Weeks after disappearance of Carl Morris, an anomalous source from someone unknown within the government, told Kevin, Carl Morris was arrested by FIB and imprison in Bolingbroke Penitentiary, was en route to the court house to stand trial, Kevin won’t allow that to happen so he organized the ambush to breakout Carl.</p>
<p>After the successful breakout of Carl, and the authority can’t determine who is behind the breakout as not just Carl in on board of the prison bus, as there were numerous of Madrazo Cartel lieutenants on board, and some Lost MC high ranking members. The company now engage in arms trafficking, assassination, smuggling contrabands and more. The company also have a motorcycle club called “Fallen Slayers” to commemorates their fallen comrades, and an aviation unit called “Feral Wolves”, which is under the leadership of Magpie.</p>
<p>Feral Wolves is an aviation unit of Slayer PMC, led by Magpie, a former 160<sup>th</sup> SOAR “Night Stalkers” pilot, after he was recruited by Carl Morris when he first started the company.</p>
<p>Feral Wolves was founded by Magpie after he discovered the lack of air assets in the company during his time in the Middle East. Magpie requested Carl to allow him to form an aviation unit, nonetheless Carl agrees and began to organize the unit with Magpie as the leader. The aviation unit is now known as “Feral Wolves”, the unit aircrafts consist of FH-1 Hunters, Annihilator, Buzzard, Cargobob, Valkyrie.</p>
<p>After Slayer PMC engages in illegal activities, Feral Wolves provide them air assets like collecting products via aircrafts, infill and exfill contractors, and air assault.</p>
<p>Feral Wolves now serve as Slayer PMC’s own aviation unit, and the unit’s pilots were usually former Army, Marine and others, currently they settle down in a hangar in LSIA.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>